


The Coven's Fire

by mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Midnight in Salem, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew
Summary: What really happened to cause Mei's accident in the years before Midnight in Salem? (Very spoiler-heavy.)
Collections: Nancy Drew Plot Bunnies





	The Coven's Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [ND_Plot_Bunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ND_Plot_Bunnies) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Right now, Mei and Teegan Parry, Lauren Holt, and Olivia Ravencroft aren't listed as current character tags (yet). Anyway...
> 
> MID spoilers:
> 
> Give an extended version of what happened the night of Mei's childhood accident, including earlier events with the older girls' Coven.

"Mei? Mei, where are you?" Deirdre called out.

She should've kept an eye on her younger cousin. Why hadn't she kept an eye on her cousin? Instead, she just spent the whole evening sulking because she got stuck on babysitting duty while Mei's sister, Teegan, went out with friends and the Parry parents were out at a work party.

But now Mei was missing.

And then Teegan came running back into the house, trailed by the friends she'd been hanging out with, Lauren Holt and Olivia Ravencroft.

"Deirdre, call 911!" Teegan yelled.

"What? Why?"

"The old shed is on fire."

Deirdre asked, "Why me? Can't you do it? Also, where's Mei?"

"What do you mean, 'where's Mei?' She's supposed to be with you?" Teegan asked. "Wait... Shit! I know where Mei is! Olivia, Lauren, we gotta go back! Deirdre, seriously, call 911!"


End file.
